


Castillo en el lodo

by rantingprince



Series: Argchiweek2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, ArgChiWeek2020, M/M, earthbender!Manuel, este au pasa fuera del canon de Avatar, firebender!Martín, titulo alternativo: el despertar homosexual de Manuel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: Manuel y Martín tratan de ser buenos discípulos y cumplir la misión más importante de todas.No les sale muy bien.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Argchiweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Castillo en el lodo

**Author's Note:**

> Primer día de la argchiweek! El prompt les asignaba otros elementos pero decidí que era más una sugerencia uwu  
> El título es por la canción de Prehistöricos, del disco La Orquesta Oculta.

Si pudiese haber elegido, Manuel habría sido un maestro fuego.

Cuando descubrió que tenía tierra control no tenía la conciencia suficiente como para pensar que había otras formas de control. Solo tenía seis años y su abuela había hecho una fiesta ese mismo día. Él, el único maestro tierra entre sus hermanas, por qué iba a pensar si algún control era mejor que otro en ese momento, y más aún, en ese pueblo, donde todos eran maestros tierra.

Ahora, con los años que llevaba estudiando y tratando de perfeccionar el arte más allá de lo que su abuela pretendía cuando lo envió a estudiar fuera de su pueblo, Manuel tenía otras ideas sobre los elementos y qué podían lograr. También tenía otras ideas sobre si mismo, si se ponía realmente especifico respecto a la lista de cosas que habían cambiado desde entonces, pero ninguna de esas cosas eran algo que quisiera contarle a su familia, o a cualquier otro ser vivo.

Había muchas razones prácticas, como el hecho de que podían generar su propio fuego en vez de depender del ambiente, por ejemplo, pero si era sincero, realmente sincero, una de las cosas más recurrentes cuando pensaba respecto a los pro y los contra de los elementos, era que simplemente se veía mejor. La tierra control era un golpe repentino, una muestra de fuerza bruta y confianza que se traducía en la piedra con cortes limpios pero prácticos. Manuel disfrutaba la experiencia, pero no era mucho que ver.

El fuego en cambio, Manuel no estaba seguro si era algo que dependía del maestro o si era solo el elemento, pero el fuego le parecía un espectáculo de principio a fin.

Cuando aún era un niño, su abuela hizo un agujero profundo con él adentro, y le dijo que saliera solo. Esa fue su primera prueba de tierra control. Manuel intentó llorar, gritar y finalmente hacer su propia escalera a medida subía, aunque había necesitado varios descansos para lograrlo.

— Somos el piso del mundo —le dijo su abuela cuando estuvo fuera, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. En ese momento, sucio, cansado y extrañamente orgulloso de haberlo logrado, Manuel le creyó.

Pero si ellos eran el piso, los maestros fuego probablemente eran la luz.

* * *

— ¿Puedes secar la tierra? — preguntó Martín, alzando las cejas. Aún estaba sentado en el banco de piedra que Manuel le había hecho hace unos minutos, así que probablemente lo había secado él mismo antes de preguntar.

Manuel frunció el ceño, intentando ignorar la humedad en su propio asiento. El estofado estaba sacando las primeras burbujas, prácticamente igual de espeso que el lodo que tenían al rededor con toda la harina que habían tirado dentro de la olla para aumentar la comida.

— No. ¿Puedes tú? —preguntó, porque su maestro le había enseñado sobre modales, y aún luego de dos meses lejos de él, seguía intentando usarlos.

— Salen grietas -respondió Martín acomodándose en el asiento.— Si fueras un maestro agua podrías sacar la humedad, ¿no?

— Si fuera un maestro agua estaríamos sentados en el lodo —replicó Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Ah.

Era difícil calcular el tiempo con todos los árboles que tenían al rededor. Prácticamente no había trozos de cielo con los cuales guiarse entre la masa de ramas y hojas, pero Manuel tenía la idea de que probablemente estaban cerca del atardecer. En su cabeza, esa idea era reconfortante luego de pasar los últimos dos días caminando en la oscuridad verdosa de ese pantano.

— Oye, Manuel —dijo Martín, mirándolo una vez más. Incluso él, con su uniforme rojo brillante, se veía opaco en ese lugar.— ¿Crees que sea verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Manuel, haciéndose el desentendido. Era bueno en eso, su maestro siempre le recriminaba esa “cara de nada” que ponía cuando desobedecía una instrucción.

Y luego de alcanzar la pubertad, Manuel había desobedecido varias.

— ¿Qué cosa? —repitió Martín, imitándolo con un resoplido.— ¡El árbol! ¡El avatar! ¿Qué cosa va a ser, flaco?

— ¿Y tú qué crees?

— Que estás lleno de mierda

— Es un castigo —respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. — No vamos a encontrar nada.

— Deberíamos irnos —replicó Martín, extrañamente animado con la idea. Manuel incluso tuvo la sensación de que su alrededor estaba un poco más cálido, pero probablemente era solo la fogata en la que estaban cocinando.— Estuve viendo el mapa.

— Tenemos que buscar al avatar —respondió Manuel, frunciendo el ceño.

— No pretendas conmigo Manuel. -dijo Martín, como si dijera: _te he visto ebrio, Manuel. Te he visto robar, Manuel. Te he visto mentir, Manuel._ — Llevamos tres meses de esta farsa.

Era incómodo pensar en todas las cosas que Martín había visto de él desde que sus maestros los presentaron en Ba Sing Se. Manuel ni siquiera había pensado en ser su amigo al comienzo, pero había algo irresistible en él. No lo había entendido al comienzo, pero cuando Martín le sonrió aquella vez, cuando le preguntó si sabían divertirse en Ba Sing Se, su destino se había sellado. Luego de eso, todo había sido solo el proceso de aceptarlo, descubrirlo y explotarlo.

Su camino hacia la desobediencia, y su consecuente castigo, había sido una caída libre hasta ese pantano.

— ¿A dónde irías? ¿Y a qué?

— A cualquier lado. Somos maestros. Podemos hacer dinero.

— Discípulos —respondió Manuel.

— Eres el mejor maestro tierra que conozco —respondió Martín, encogiéndose de hombros.— Y yo soy el mejor maestro fuego que conozco.

Manuel se rió, tendiéndole uno de los cuencos que traían a Martín.

— Dos días más.

— Vamos a salir cubiertos de lodo. Nunca más estaremos limpios.

— Si, probablemente te pongas verde.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo ya soy café.

* * *

A Martín le gustaba hablar. No siempre era sobre abandonar sus deberes ni su modo de vida para huír hacia una ciudad indeterminada, a veces solo le contaba historias de su infancia, o de las cosas que le gustaría estar haciendo, lejos de cualquier pantano en el mundo, probablemente en una ciudad, probablemente en la Nación del Fuego, donde estaba el resto de su familia y sus antiguos compañeros de estudios. A fin de cuentas, Martín solo había viajado con su maestro porque era el mejor.

Manuel en cambio, era el único que su maestro aceptó entrenar. Solo un niño, que para cuando llegaron las noticias de la supuesta desaparición del avatar, ya era un adolescente.

— Alguna vez has pensado en qué habrías sido si no tuvieras el… bueno, tu sabes. —dijo Martín, imitando uno de los movimiento de tierra control que había visto hacer a Manuel.— El coso.

— Granjero.

Martín se rió, como si la respuesta hubiese sido un golpe en el estómago. Una sorpresa que le había arrancado la risa del cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Granjero?

— Eso era mi abuelo.

— No, no puedes ser así. —respondió Martín, aún riéndose. — ¿No tienes imaginación?

— ¿Qué habrías sido tú?

— No lo sé, toda mi familia son maestros fuego. Todos militares. —respondió Martín, encogiéndose de hombros.— Pero podría ser dueño de una taberna. Sería bueno en eso.

— Si, seguro.

— ¿Irías a comprarme licor?

Esta vez era el turno de Manuel de reírse, aunque sonó más como un resoplido. El terreno parecía más seco en este sector del pantano, pero a cambio de un piso más firme, habían encontrado el camino repleto de raíces sobresaliendo de la tierra, y Manuel no estaba seguro de qué odiaba más en ese momento.

— ¿En esta fantasía soy un granjero o un maestro tierra en una academia?

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Y qué importa si voy o no a tu taberna?

— No te pongas pesado Manuel. Dijiste que íbamos a seguir dos días, este es el día uno y ya estoy aburrido. Pero te sigo ¿o no? —respondió Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Entonces juega conmigo, flaco ¿Qué serías?

— Soy un médico. Pero tengo mala suerte.

— ¿Qué clase de fantasía es esa? —preguntó Martín, riéndose.

— Cállate, querías que jugara ¿o no? —replicó Manuel, levantando un cuadrado de tierra para tropezar a Martín, que ahogó un grito de sorpresa.— Soy un médico con mala suerte, y voy a tu taberna todos los viernes.

— ¿Solo los viernes?

— Si, en la semana atiendo una consulta en el centro de la ciudad, y no tengo tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué tienes mala suerte?

— Porque no puedo parar de ir a la taberna, probablemente —respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mi taberna es excelente.

— ¿Ah si?

— Si, te hago descuentos. No puedes decir que te traigo mala suerte -dijo Martín— Seguro soy tu único amigo.

Manuel se lo pensó un momento.

— De ahí la mala suerte.

* * *

Su maestro le había hablado del pantano cuando era más joven. Decía que había pasado un año entero perfeccionándose ahí, que así es como había conocido al avatar en su juventud. Manuel recordaba pedirle la historia cuando era más joven, recordaba soñar con la idea de quién sería el avatar, de cómo algún día él también podría ir al pantano y tener su propio viaje espiritual, conocer a quien fuera que tuviese que conocer para comenzar su camino. No le había dicho nada de eso a su maestro, por supuesto, pero el viejo aún así parecía saberlo cuando le hablaba sobre las visiones que había tenido en su juventud.

Manuel estaba esperando ver a sus hermanas en el pantano. Temía un poco ver a su abuela, porque no había sabido de su familia en los meses que llevaba viajando por el reino tierra. Nadie había dicho que las visiones estuvieran conectadas a la muerte, pero la idea lo hacía sentirse supersticioso.

Parte de él, una parte ínfima, pensaba que quizá vería a sus padres de nuevo, tal como se veían antes de dejarlos a cargo de su abuela.

En vez de eso, la visión de Manuel fue un hombre extraño. Un maestro fuego que le estaba haciendo señas a la distancia.

Apenas se había levantado hace unos minutos para orinar, así que no estaba en la mejor condición para tener una visión que le cambiara la vida. Si se concentraba incluso podía sentir a Martín unos metros más allá, roncando.

Y él, que se estaba cerrando los pantalones, de repente tenía a un extraño iluminando un camino.

— ¡Espera!

Por su mente pasó la idea fugaz de que ese extraño que lo estaba haciendo correr por sobre las raíces de los árboles, podría ser el avatar que los mandaron a buscar, que quizá si había un motivo para esa misión, y no era solo una pérdida de tiempo.

El avatar que conoció su maestro también había sido un maestro fuego.

El extraño se detuvo en medio del camino, y Manuel, que había estado siguiéndolo por ramas y agua, aprovechó el momento exacto en que sus pies tocaron la tierra para hacer una caja de piedra al rededor de él.

No es real— pensó, jadeando, y aún así se encontró a si mismo ansioso como no había estado hace meses.

Una parte de él estaba esperando encontrar la caja vacía, pero la otra parte, la parte que lo empujaba a tomar los retos de Martín y a seguir visiones durante la noche, estaba esperando ver algo emocionante detrás de la pared de roca. Algo que le diera sentido a los últimos meses de su vida. Quizá a todos los años desde que su abuela había descubierto que tenía ese poder.

Manuel estaba aguantando la respiración cuando abrió un cuadrado en la caja, justo donde pensaba que estaría la cara del espectro.

Martín le sonrió desde la caja. No era _su_ Martín, pero ciertamente era _un_ Martín. Manuel dudaba que pudiera existir otra persona que se viese así, incluso si su expresión no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto en él hasta ahora.

El Martín que estaba mirando era mayor, y sonreía con una ternura que se sentía fuera de lugar en esa cara, en ese pantano, en ese mundo, quizá. Manuel la odió por los dos segundos que la vio, y en el siguiente pestañeo estaba mirando un tronco puntiagudo y algunas luciérnagas que había atrapado sin querer.

Habría gritado, de no ser porque lo último que quería en ese momento era despertar a Martín. El verdadero.

* * *

— ¿Aún quieres devolverte? —preguntó Manuel a la mañana siguiente, mientras ordenaban las pocas cosas que traían.

Sus sacos de comida ya casi no pesaban nada pero aún así Manuel se daba el trabajo de revisar y organizar todo lo que tenían cada mañana, y ese día con mayor razón, se había empecinado en mantenerse ocupado mientras Martín hacía su rutina diaria.

— Te pasó algo —respondió Martín, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados— ¡Y no me dijiste!

— No sé de que hablas

— Si que sabes. Te quieres ir.

— ¡Tú quisiste irte primero!

— Pero soy yo, Manuel. Se supone que tú tienes que detenerme, ser estable como la tierra y todo eso —dijo, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

— Es la piedra, no la tierra. —replicó Manuel entre dientes.— Igual, tenías razón. Deberiamos volver al pueblo y ya.

Martín lo quedó mirando en silencio, Manuel no estaba seguro de qué es lo que estaba buscando en él, pero tenía una mezcla extraña de miedo y anticipación de pensar siquiera en que pudiese encontrarlo.

— No. Tenemos que llegar al árbol. —dijo Martín, dándole la espalda.— A menos de que me quieras contar qué pasó. —añadió, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

— Ándate a la mierda.

— Si, eso pensé.

* * *

Martín tuvo su visión durante el día. Manuel estaba caminando frente a él, levantando el lodo para no tener que escalar una de las raíces gigantes que habían comenzado a aparecer en el terreno conforme se acercaban al centro del pantano, cuando lo escuchó gritar.

— ¡Qué pasó! —preguntó, volteándose de golpe, justo a tiempo para ver a Martín salir corriendo en otra dirección.— ¡Martín! ¡Martín!

— ¡Mamá!

Manuel se detuvo en seco, y lo vio perderse entre las ramas y la niebla.

No quería espiar la visión de su compañero, al menos eso fue lo que se dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba, buscando un cielo invisible desde esa parte del pantano. Todo eran ramas y hojas y verde a su alrededor, pero Manuel aún miraba a veces, buscando algo nuevo.

Se dijo, mientras contaba en su cabeza los minutos que iba a esperar antes de ir a buscar a Martín, que no había estado esperando que él lo viera en su visión. No tenía por qué, el pantano se comunicaba distinto con todos, pero aún así, había un sabor amargo en su boca, y una vergüenza profunda revolviéndole el estómago.

Él había visto a Martín, Martín había visto a su mamá, y según sus cálculos, aún quedaban unos días hasta el centro del pantano.

* * *

Su visión de Martín volvió a aparecer esa misma noche. Manuel ahogó un quejido cuando vio la silueta y la llama danzando sobre su mano, unos metros más allá de su campamento.

Martín, el humano de carne y hueso que estaba leyendo a unos metros de él, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Primero a él, y luego a la dirección en la que Manuel estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada. —respondió Manuel, volviendo la vista al piso, irritado consigo mismo y con el pantano.

— ¿Pero estás bien? —insistió— Tenés la cara roja.

Manuel levantó la vista hacia la silueta entre los árboles. Estaba esperándolo, lo sabía, pero no iba a ir. O mejor dicho, no iba a dejarse a si mismo ir.

— Es la fogata, quizá ya es hora de apagarla.

* * *

El árbol al centro del pantano era gigantesco. Manuel lo sabía, lo había escuchado de su maestro hace años, pero aún así, estar frente a él y verlo con sus propios ojos era muy distinto de escuchar una historia.

— Tenemos que subir —dijo Martín, con una voz que caía en medio del asombro y la queja.

— Rodearlo primero. El avatar estaba viviendo aquí, quizá haya un campamento —respondió Manuel, frunciendo el ceño.

No estaba seguro de cuánto exactamente les iba a tomar rodearlo, y a juzgar por el quejido de Martín, su compañero tampoco lo sabía.

Ninguno se movió, ambos paralizados por la inmensidad de la tarea que tenían por delante. Algo parecido había pasado hace semanas, cuando recién habían llegado al pantano, y ninguno de los dos había intentado siquiera entrar a la masa de árboles, agua y lodo durante todo un día.

— ¿De verdad crees que esté aquí? —preguntó Martín de pronto.

— Quizá —respondió Manuel, siguiendo el tronco con la mirada hasta que desaparecía tras las hojas de los demás árboles.— Probablemente estuvo.

— Crees que esté... ya sabes —dijo Martín, bajando la voz— Muerto.

Manuel resopló una risa. Había algo cómico en el tono cuidadoso de Martín, en la tarea imposible de encontrar al avatar en medio de un pantano de hectáreas y hectáreas de arboles y agua. Algo en el modo en el que las circunstancias lo habían llevado hasta ese árbol, que lo hacían sentirse ridículo, y extrañamente feliz.

— No es gracioso -se quejó Martín, dándole un codazo.— El maestro dijo que podía ser. Estaba viejo.

— Si sé —respondió Manuel, riéndose.— ¿Pero por qué lo dices así?

\- Ojala te lo encuentres vos —gruñó Martín, intentando sonar ofendido, aunque tenía el comienzo de una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Te da miedo?

Martín resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es el cadáver del avatar. —respondió, como si fuera obvio.

Manuel no estaba seguro qué significaba esa frase, pero asintió de todas formas.

\- Ah, claro.

— ¿Nos separamos entonces?

Se miraron, expectantes. El árbol contenía la promesa de que su misión había acabado, de que fuera lo que fuera que encontraran, no podían fallar, porque este era el final de su camino, el último punto de residencia del avatar, la respuesta a su desaparición. Luego de esto podían salir del pantano, volver a Ba Sin Se a reportar su descubrimiento, y luego a sus vidas.

Manuel seguiría entrenando. Martín volvería a la Nación del fuego, a entrenar, o quizá a abrir una taberna. Y sus vidas seguirían el mismo camino que habían tenido hasta antes de que se conocieran.

— Se está haciendo tarde —respondió Manuel, desviando la mirada.

— Mm, si, tenés razón. No deberíamos buscar de noche. —respondió Martín.— ¿Nos queda comida?

— No mucha.

— ¿Crees que podamos pescar? Vi peces.

— Y sanguijuelas.

— Si me las sacas, puedo traer comida —respondió Martín, sonriendo.

Manuel sonrió de vuelta, avergonzado de ambos.

— Has la fogata primero.

* * *

Esa noche Manuel hizo solo una banca, y Martín usó su fuego para secarla, dejando un sin fin de grietas en la tierra. Ninguno de los dos lo comentó cuando se sentaron, pero Manuel podía sentir las líneas irregulares en la piedra a través de su ropa.

— ¿Crees que esté aquí? —preguntó Martín, mientras esperaban a que el pez que había logrado atrapar se cocinara. Era una criatura extraña, con largos bigotes y escamas perfectamente negras.

Manuel no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lo había atrapado.

— No —respondió — Si estuviera aquí, ya sabría que vinimos. Habría bajado a vernos ¿No?

— Quizá no quiere que lo encuentren.

— En ese caso es como si no estuviera —dijo Manuel con un resoplido.— No vamos a obligar a aparecer al _avatar_.

Martín asintió, aunque parecía distraído.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

— Devolvernos.

Martín volvió a asentir.

— ¿Y después?

— ¿Después qué?

Lo estaba mirando, por eso supo exactamente el momento en que Martín, que parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia en ese momento, decidió rozar sus dedos con los de Manuel. Si no hubiera visto sus cejas bajar, y sus labios apretarse con decisión, quizá habría pensado que era una casualidad. Quizá habría sacado la mano.

Pero lo había visto, y Manuel, con su mejor _cara de nada_ , se quedó quieto incluso cuando el roce se transformó en la mano de Martín sobre la suya, cálida y un poco húmeda.

Manuel desvió la mirada al fuego.

— El reino tierra es muy grande —dijo Martín, en un susurro.

— Lo es

— Me gustaría conocer más antes de volver. —insistió Martín, con un dejo de irritación en la voz.

Manuel sintió la mano de Martín apretarse, casi como un espasmo.

— ¿Eso quieres hacer después? —preguntó, aventurando una mirada hacia su compañero.

Martín lo estaba mirando esta vez, con una intensidad extraña. Manuel tuvo que forzarse a sostenerle la mirada, inseguro de si sonreír o no.

— ¿Y tú?

Inhaló, levantando los hombros inconscientemente. No era una pregunta difícil en teoría, pero su mente estaba llena de otras preguntas, preguntas mucho más complejas sobre el futuro, sobre Martín, sobre la intensidad con la que lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Manuel? —preguntó Martín, frunciendo el ceño.

Hizo el amago de sacar su mano, y Manuel, como si algo lo hubiese poseído, la tomó con su propia mano.

— Yo también —dijo en una sola exhalación, rápido y atropellado, como si se hubiese estado ahogando.— Yo también quiero conocer.

La sorpresa se disolvió en una sonrisa en el rostro de Martín, extrañamente tierna, como la que había visto en su versión adulta.

Era terrible, y hermosa, todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y el entrenamiento? —preguntó Martín.

— Diremos que nos perdimos en el pantano —respondió Manuel, apretándole la mano.— Diremos que estuvimos aquí durante más meses, buscando.

Martín se rió, pasándose la mano libre por la cara. Estaba rojo, y tan claramente avergonzado que Manuel no pudo evitar sonreír también. En la oscuridad del pantano, todas las ideas parecían buenas, especialmente ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos del final de su misión. Cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos era más fácil ahí, y Manuel lo hizo casi sin pensar, imaginando por un momento que estaban en otro lugar, que había estrellas sobre sus cabezas, y nadie estaba esperandolos de vuelta en Ba Sing Se.

Su primer beso fue lento y tímido, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto en esos minutos de tocarse. Martín le apretó las manos con fuerza un segundo antes de relajarse contra él, exhalando una respiración temblorosa que hizo sonreír a Manuel.

— Vamos a volver a Ba Sing Se ¿verdad? —preguntó Martín.

Manuel se rió, apoyando su frente contra la de él.

— Si, eso creo.

— ¿Vas a esperarme?

— ¿Qué crees tú?


End file.
